Colorful Illusion
by Riseha
Summary: AU: When eight-year-old Ayaka Zoldyck ran away from home, she never expected to find herself in another world, where she has an older sister named Illyria Zoldyck; Illyria really should have known things would go sour the moment she wished on Alluka, so why didn't she predict this child appearing? Collab with Sakura Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything but our respective OCs (Illyria and Ayaka/Hana), the cover was made by Sakura Hyuga and the plot is ours.

**COLORFUL ILLUSION**  
by: Riseha and Sakura Hyuga

**Chapter 1**

**First Meeting**

Eight-year-old Illyria Zoldyck was hurting everywhere.

And not just from the outside either, her heart was still aching with her eldest brother's abandonment. Just thinking about it made her sniffle. She instantly muffled the sound and rubbed her stinging eyes to make sure there were no tears. Once her sadness was gone, it was quickly replaced by anger.

Pivoting on her heels, Illyria decided to make her way back to Old Man Netero.

Thinking about the old man and his eccentric habits made her slow her steps more. He was a good (though demanding) teacher but he expected the best of her even though the task he'd given was downright impossible. Running a hand through her long blue-black hair, Illyria raked her brain for something to do.

Netero was quite lenient, he'd allow her to play if she wanted to. Since she was just eight and all...

The nearby sound of chains creaking and swaying drew her attention. With her enhanced eyesight, she saw someone sitting on the swing set in the park she had unconsciously walked to.

Probably a girl—with the long hair and all. Her fluttering silver hair made Illyria's heart pang in pain as she recalled Killua and her father. She wondered how her twin was holding up. She was tempted to go home but Netero had told her, explicitly, that it would be foolish to do so.

Looking back on it, Illyria would never be able to recall why she felt the sudden urge to approach her. She did anyhow, and tapped the girl's shoulder.

The girl yelped, jumping to her feet and whirling back to face Illyria, a deer-in-headlights expression on her face.

Illyria was taken aback by the girl's resemblance to Killua—the same blue eyes and hair—that she thought he'd cross-dressed as a girl to find her. But after blinking a few times, she realized that this was not her twin. They just looked alike. Really alike.

"Who're you?" The girl finally asked, still looking as though she was a minute away from running.

"...Ria," the taller girl said simply. Netero had told her not to give her real name so freely. Seriously, she knew that. Did they think she was stupid? There had to be a lot of Rias in the world, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Oh," She said softly, before she relaxed and smiled. "I'm Ayaka!"

_What an interesting name…_ She certainly looked like the part, with her bright colouring and her pretty kimono. "Nice to meet you," said Illyria politely, extending a hand in greeting.

Ayaka glanced down at her hand in confusion. "Um... do you want something?"

Illyria retracted her hand, her face turning a bit red. "It's common courtesy."

Ayaka looked puzzled. "Uh..." She blinked in thought before cocking her head to the right innocently. "Oh right! That's what the books said too!"

_Books…?_ Illyria blinked slowly. This girl was interesting. Although she looked like the same age as Illyria, they were polar opposites. Blue eyes, brown/red eyes. Silver hair, navy black hair. And let's not talk about their personalities.

Okay, sure, Illyria was sure she was much more mature than other 8-year olds, with her upbringing and what-not, but Ayaka was a _bit _too much. She gave off the aura of a completely innocent and clueless child. If not for her appearance, Illyria would have thought she was 5.

…Actually, Illyria had a feeling that she was probably more mature than Ayaka when she herself was 5.

Not noticing Illyria's thoughts, Ayaka beamed at her happily before patting the swing beside her. Illyria blinked before taking the invitation. Her heart throbbed. The girl really looked like Killua. And her smile too…Illyria internally sighed. She'll never see Killua smile at her again for a long time, if at all, right? She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" A quiet voice asked. Illyria turned around to face the girl. She was staring at her worriedly.

"Yeah…just fine." Illyria felt the lies roll off her tongue effortlessly. She was a Zoldyck after all, nobody but her family could tell if she was lying or not. But to her surprise, though, the silver-haired child frowned.

"I won't pry then." She said earnestly, giving Illyria a warm smile. "But you're away from all that trouble now and with me!" Getting off her swing, she went behind Illyria with a giggle before pushing her. "So just for now, forget your troubles and have fun, 'kay?"

Illyria blinked, feeling her hair fly in the wind as small and gentle hands pushed her back. The edges of her lips turned upwards slightly. No matter how much Ayaka looked like a Zoldyck, she wasn't one for sure. After all, what Zoldyck would be so kind and innocent? Even Alluka wasn't like that.

They continued talking and playing for the rest of the day. Illyria smiled every now and then throughout the whole session. In fact, she was sure it was her first time smiling that much. But it was hard not to, with the downright bubbling girl with her.

As night began to fall, Illyria turned to the girl worriedly. Although Illyria was sure she could walk home by herself without any trouble (and as long as the trouble wasn't Illumi, she would be fine), she felt a bit worried for her silver-haired companion.

The innocent girl would probably not make it home in one piece if she went alone.

Ayaka looked at the darkening sky with a small frown on her face. It was quickly replaced with a hesitant smile as she looked at Illyria. "Hey, it's getting a bit dark. You should go home now. It's not safe to walk in the dark."

Illyria resisted the urge to laugh. Ayaka was worried about _her_? Really, she should just worry about herself. "I'll walk you home then." The words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. Wait, why was she even worried? Ayaka meant nothing to her. Absolutely nothing. She was just another child who had no connections with Illyria what-so-ever.

Illyria bit her lower lip. _But still…_ She wasn't completely heartless.

But to her surprise, Ayaka shook her head. "Someone will come and get me." She said simply. "I'll be fine."

Illyria felt a stab of jealousy. Nobody would come get her. Not her twin, not her crazy mother, and especially not her eldest brother.

Unless he was going to try and kill her again.

Ayaka must have seen her bitter expression, because she turned around and gave her a hug. Illyria felt herself stiffen and used all her willpower to not push her away. _It's just a hug, nothing else._

Illyria felt the words she had been too embarrassed to say come out of her mouth. "Will I see you again?"

Ayaka pulled back with her lips pursed. After a few seconds, she shrugged and gave Illyria a smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again one day!" She poked Illyria's cheek childishly before giving her a grin. "But next time, I expect to see you smile a lot more!"

Despite herself, Illyria felt herself smiling back as she silently agreed. She left feeling a fuzzy and warm feeling as the silver-haired child bounced up and down waving at her until she couldn't see her again.

And that was their first meeting. Illyria never really saw the silver-haired child after that even though she made it a habit to swing by the park where the two girls met once in awhile. Years went by silently, and Illyria slowly grew up, the memory of Ayaka pushed further and further back into her mind. After a while, the silver-haired girl was completely forgotten as a nice hazy dream she once had.

But of course, fate is a very cruel and interesting thing. One can never know what to expect. And that is certainly true for our beloved Zoldyck family.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Question:** What do you think of this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but our OCs and the plot.

**COLORFUL ILLUSION  
**by: Riseha and Sakura Hyuga

**Chapter 2  
**_Wish Come True_

Illyria Zoldyck cursed for the nth time as her long hair flew behind her. Her younger sibling Alluka was being piggy-backed by Killua as they raced through the trees, their minds all plagued with constant worry.

It was just their luck that Alluka (or really Nanika for that matter) had to touch someone physically to be able to heal them. That being said, Illyria desperately hoped that they would be able to get to Gon in time.

However, a tiny thought gnawed away at the back of Illyria's mind. What'd happen if… Nanika couldn't help Gon? Illyria bit her lower lip in worry. There was a chance of that happening, wasn't there? Alluka… wasn't someone who specialized in healing. In fact, most of the time his nen did the opposite thing. It was so risky… they were betting Gon's whole _life_ on her 11 year-old brother… who, come to think of it, wasn't all that stable.

Before she could make a proper decision, however, she needed to confront her twin. They worked better together and whatever decisions they made, concerning Gon who was closest to Killua, he had the most right to decide what to do. Before she could acknowledge her brother, all of Illyria's thoughts were literally thrown out the window as a huge explosion rocked the ground. She watched Killua catch himself as he stumbled and cursed again as her feet touched thin air.

Illyria twisted mid-air, landing with cat-like reflexes on the ground.

"Leave us alone!" shouted Killua furiously, causing Alluka to trembled before his fury and curl up even further into his arms. "We just want to help Gon!"

"And pay the price with our lives?" Their oldest brother's voice, Illumi's deadly voice, echoed all around them.

Illyria had never fought her eldest brother in battle before and she had to admit, the prospect of doing such was not appealing. In fact, she was trembling from head to toe just thinking about it. It didn't help matters that Illumi had the butlers' and Hisoka's help. Not that the butlers would make much of a difference—Hisoka alone was worth an army of them.

"Please?" she called hopefully. Illumi had always favored her. As she'd expected, the hope that they'd be able to avoid conflict and reason this matter out was killed in its youth when a needle nearly pinned her in the eye. Illyria had no doubt that Illumi would've blinded her had she not dodged it. "Fine, you ass!" she snarled. "Come on, Kil, run!"

They did.

Illyria led the way, fear roaring in her veins at the prospect of leading Kil and Allu to their deaths. This was one of the reasons why she hated being the leader of any missions. Not only was there the pressure of ensuring everything goes well, there was also the prospect of failure and she didn't need any_more_ people's death on her consciousness.

"Alluka, are you doing okay?" Illyria asked when she heard her younger brother cough.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan!" responded Alluka cheerfully as a barrage of pins sailed through the air. Illyria deflected it with her claws, cursing in tandem with Killua.

Illyria hissed in pain when a pin cut a slick wound on her cheek. Alluka stretched out his hand, concerned, to reach his older sister. "Nee-chan, let me—"

"Save it for Gon," said Illyria. "This is nothing." It wasn't really nothing. Illyria did not doubt her brother to apply poison. "Come on, double the pace—ugh!"

Illyria fell, barely managing to land on her own two feet. Her whole head felt like it weighed a thousand times over. Something's wrong. She whimpered. Since when did her brother use this sort of poison? Or was it she who's poison resistance had grown weaker?

Probably both.

"Nee-chan!"

"Ria!"

She felt hands on her face, Alluka's small ones, and Killua's arms around her, holding her up as Nanika get to work. "What about Gon?" she whispered, hands fisting themselves in her brother's t-shirt. "What about him? He's going to die without Nanika..."

Killua's face was hard. "This is the worst thing a friend should ever say, but... as long as you're okay..."

"Don't say that," murmured Illyria weakly; the dancing black spots in her eyes were dissipating. Nanika's magic was working. This was bad. If Nanika fell asleep, unable to wake in time to svae Gon, without anyone to help, Gon will— "Make a wish," she said abruptly. "Hurry, Killua, wish for someone to help us!"

Killua hesitated. On one hand, he wanted to save Gon, his first and dearest friend. On the other hand, he wasn't really ready to risk his brother and sister, his family's lives. But damn, he can't just ignore Illyria's puppy-dog eyes.

Illyria took in deep breaths as she shared a look with her twin. There were too many risks in this (what happens if the person Alluka manages to find doesn't want to help them?), but… it was still less risky than asking Nanika to heal Gon himself. Illyria willed herself to calm down as she watched Killua make the wish, her hands curling into his for reassurance.

At first, nothing happened. Illyria felt instant panic as her eyes widened and Killua whipped around to stare at her in horror. No... no. This couldn't happen. There had to be someone who could help Gon! Someone… anyone…

The air thickened with electricity and Illyria's musings were cut short as she looked blankly in front of her. Purple lightning bolts raced through the air as sounds of sizzling made their way to her ears.

And then, a black hole appeared in front of her.

Illyria had no time to even scream as the space before her exploded, sending her flying back with extreme force. She sailed through the air, flailing for a few seconds before she regained her common sense and twisted her body to land on her feet.

She looked around desperately before she finally spotted her two other siblings. Killua had managed to grab Alluka before anything had happened and for that Illyria breathed a sigh of relief. In any case, at least they were somewhat alright.

Illyria froze suddenly as her ears picked up a soft sound. It was… coughing? Eyes narrowing, Illyria stood up and watched warily as the dust from the huge explosion slowly cleared up. She stifled a sound of surprise.

A young child, one even younger than Alluka, was bent over in the middle of the giant crater that the explosion had created. He (well, Illyria assumed it was a he) was coughing softly, probably choking on the dust that had enveloped the air.

The boy had short gold hair. He wore a green hat with goggles and a colorful arrangement of blue, green, and yellow clothing. Illyria blinked. Surely this little child couldn't have made the explosion, right? If anything, the explosion was probably made by Killua's wish…

Her eyes widened as she whipped around to look at Killua. It couldn't be… Illyria felt a mixture of relief and apprehension as she looked at the boy again.

Was this child really the one who could help Gon?

Well, there was only one way to find out, isn't there?

"Hey, you."

* * *

**********Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Author's Note; **

Sorry for the long wait, but it's here now. XD

Enjoy and remember to leave a review!

Also, if you're part of the Harry Potter fandom and like RP's, check this forum out: forum/Scorched-Ire-A-Harry-Potter-Roleplay/149396/

**Question:** Do you wish to see any romance? If so, who and who?


End file.
